Pearl of Miracles
by Summer246
Summary: What if I told you there was a girl in the Generation of Miracles? But after a certain incident, she disappeared without any word. after years of not seeing her, she comes back but this time, she's the enemy! Can Kuroko and the others ring her back?
1. Chapter 1: Girl in the team

**Hey guys. I want to try a new fanfic and this will be for Kuroko no Basuke. Pls enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Girl in the team**

It was just another average day in Seirin's basketball team. Warms ups, practice jumps and dribbles.

"Ok, I think that's enough." Their trainer Riko said. She took things a little lighter after the Winter cup games. The match between Rakuzen was a draw but things between the Generation of Miracles became better.

"Kagami-kun." A tall red hair boy looked down to see a short blue hair boy. "Do you want to go to and eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's." Kagami said. Kagami and Kuroko became better friends as time pass. They were more dependent on each other. Soon the two boys left the school and headed for the burger shop.

"Oh yeah. You still haven't passed me the magazine yet." Kagami said as he bit down on his tenth burger.

"I think it's in my room. You can come over and get it." Kuroko answered before sipping his shake and passing a french fry to his dog. So in the end, Kagami went over to Kuroko's place for the first time. It was quite small with a living room, kitchen and a bedroom. Kagami looked around the living room as Kuroko went to find the magazine. As he did, he came across a picture. There was the Generation of miracles along with Momoi and a girl who he never seen before. She was a little shorter than Momoi and had black hair slightly shorter than Momoi's.

"Hey Kuroko. Who is she?" Kagami asked once Kuroko came in. Kuroko glanced at what he was looking at and frowned a little.

"Oh her. Her name's Sato Kurara. She was a friend and a member of the basketball team back at Teiko." He answered.

"So where's she now?" Kagami asked again. Kuroko kept quiet for a while.

"I don't know." He answered in a softer voice. Kagami then noticed Kuroko trying to avoid the topic so he just stopped there. But he still wondered who this girl was. She seemed to be quite close to the guys.

"Well, nevermind. I'll see back at school tomorrow." Kagami said before leaving the house, leaving Kuroko deep in thought.

Back in school:

"So you're saying there may be another member of the Generation of miracles? And it's a girl." Hyuga repeated after Kagami told the team what happened at Kuroko's place.

"I highly doubt a girl would be part of the team." Izuki remarked.

"Why? You don't think a girl can play in a serious match?" Riko asked with a slight sense of annoyance and the guys flinched in fear.

"No no, not at all." Izuki quickly said. "But don't you find it weird that Kuroko or any of the miracles wouldn't mention anything about this girl?"

"Especially Kise or Kuroko. They'll usually be the easiest to tell things like this." Kiyoshi said. Everyone had to agree, those two would willingly tell anything.

"Maybe we could ask Momoi. She would be willing to tell us." Riko suggested.

"Ok, we'll ask when we meet at the court." Hyuga said. They've been meeting the other miracles at the basketball court to have practice matches. This time for fun.

At the court:

"You're still worse than us Kagami." Aomine remarked after their match against each other.

"Shut up!" Kagami complained and a staring contest began.

"Man those two can't get along can't they?" Momoi complained.

"Well let's just leave them be. By the way can I ask you something? Do you know of a girl called Sato Kurara?" Riko asked, making Momoi gasp in shock.

"How…How do you know about her?!" before Riko could answer, Momoi grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you see her? Did you really see her?!" she frantically asked.

"Whoa! No I didn't. Kagami just saw her in a picture but Kuroko didn't tell him who she was." Riko explained, calming Momoi down a little. "Can you tell us who she is?" Momoi just gave a disturbed look.

"You don't have to know. It's none of you're business." Midorima suddenly came and said to her.

"But if you guys are so disturbed by it, she must be important to you guys." Riko said.

"She's important, but that doesn't mean you have to know." Akashi replied.

"Why not? What did she do to you guys that makes you want to forget her…" Kagami was punched in the face by Aomine before he could finish.

"You idiot! We don't want to forget her! We just…she just…" Kagaimi was shocked when he heard Aomine stutter for the first time.

"I think we should just tell them." Murasakibara finally said while eating his chips at the corner. "It's annoying having them talk about her all the time." He muttered before stuffing his mouth again.

"Fine, fine we'll tell you." Aomine grumbled.

"I guess its starts before the Generation of miracles started." Momoi said before continuing the story.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Pls support.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sato Kurara

**Pls enjoy this new chapter**

**Chapter 2: Sato Kurara**

Teiko Junior High, 4 years ago:

"How many signed up for this?" Akashi asked Momoi as they walked down the hallway.

"About ten. Plus I saw that a girl signed in." Momoi answered, grabbing Akashi's attention.

"Really, what's she like?" he asked.

"Well she seems to have basic knowledge of basketball, hasn't really played in any matches and it seems her enjoyment for basketball is quite high." Momoi said.

"Hmm, she seems to be an interesting girl. I like it." Akashi said before walking further into the hall. After school, the basketball team gathered in the court with the new recruits. They will have a one on one match with any of the members. Most of them lost and failed the requirements and left. The last one was Kurara and Aomine.

"Show me what'cha got rookie." Aomine smirked as he spun the ball on his finger. Kurara just gave a determined look, trying to block his way from the goal. At first appearance, she didn't seem like she had a chance. She was short and didn't seem to have that much stamina in her. Aomine started dribbling the ball, quickly dodging her blocks, but Kurar just kept on going trying to snatch the ball away. Soon Aomine got his first goal and Kurara already looked like she could faint any minute.

"You know we can stop now." Aomine suggested, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"No. Please continue." Aomine's heart almost skipped a beat when he heard her voice for the first time. It sounded, sweet. "Also, please don't go easy on me." She said. Everyone was shocked. Her lungs looked like it was gonna burst and yet she wanted him to play with all his might. Aomine smirked.

"All right then. Let's play." And the real game began. In the end, Aomine scored ten goals while Kurara scored none. There was only ten seconds left and Kurara had the ball. She quickly dribbled the ball to the goal post but her height made it a slight disadvantage for scoring. Nonetheless, she jumped with all her might and reached for the goal but…

"Oof!" she slammed into Aomine's chest when he jumped to block the goal and fell onto the ground. Everyone stared in shock and disbelief.

"Ah wait!" Momoi pointed up and saw the ball circling the ring and then fell into the net. Everyone gasped in shock with their eyes wide open. Even Kurara was surprised at the action. Then she felt a large hand fall on the top of her head and messing up her hair.

"Haha, you're style's quite funny. I like it." Aomine smirked and ruffled her hair. Kurara then saw Akashi and Momoi standing in front of her.

"I have to say, no one has ever scored a goal like that." Akashi said. Kurara lowered her head, waiting for them to tell her she wasn't qualified. Then she saw a hand reached out for her. "Welcome to the team."

A week later:

"Kurara, stop slowing down the group." One of the members complained. Being the only girl on the team was hard, especially when all the boys wanted you to be off. She heard many of them complain to the couch and captain about taking her off the team, saying that's she's not cut out for this, especially after she was promoted to the first string. The only people who were there for her were Momoi, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi. Kurara went to the water fountain and washed her face and gave a sigh. Then she felt something fall on her head and found it was a towel.

"Don't let those guys get to you." She turned up and saw Kuroko standing beside her. "Besides, Akashi-senpai will protect you. Let's get going, practice is gonna start." Soon the two walked to the court and saw the others already practicing their shots. Kurara also tried shooting but the ball always went under the hoop.

"This is why I need to grow a few extra feet." Kurara grumbled as she picked the ball again.

"Nah, I rather you stay this height. Let's me do this to you." Aomine said and started ruffling her hair again.

"Aomine-kun, please stop doing that. It's hard to get the tangles out." Kurara said with a pouting face. She then jumped for another shot but this time she felt her body being lifted higher. Just as the ball went through the hoop, she looked down and saw that her feet were still a few feet above ground. "Kyah!"

"You didn't have to scream Ku-chin." It turns out that Murasakibara carried her up to the goal.

"Murasakibara-kun! Please put me down, it's kind of scary up here." Kurara cried out as he slowly put him down.

"And this is why you can't grow any higher. You'll scare yourself." Midorima commented before she sighed in despair. When she walked to the benches for some water, she saw Momoi coming in with a boy with blonde hair.

"Now where's Tetsu-kun? He's suppose to be tutoring you." Momoi wondered as she searched around the room.

"Who is he Momoi?" Kurara asked as she walked towards them. She noticed that the boy's face tinged pink when she came up to them.

"Oh he's Kise Ryota. He'll be joining the first string." Momoi introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Kise-kun. I'm Sato Kurara. I guess we'll be playing together." Kurara bowed in greeting.

"Uh yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Kise followed.

"By the way Kurara-chan, have you seen Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked.

"You called for me?" we all looked at the direction of the voice and saw Kuroko standing there. Kise gasped, shocked at experiencing Kuroko's sudden appearance acts.

"Tetsu-kun! This is Kise-kun, he's the one I asked you to help with." Momoi explained.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you." Kuroko bowed in greeting. Kurara could see Kise giving a weird expression, probably wondering how Kuroko could be his trainer.

A week later:

"You guys are really amazing. Just over a week and you're already beating top schools." Kurara said before she bit into her popsicle. She, Momoi and the boys were gathered at the basketball court in town, eating popsicles like they always do after practice.

"Well what can I say? We're just too good for them." Aomine proclaimed proudly.

"You can be so snobbish you know that." Midorima sighed as Aomine clicked his tongue.

"I'm just sad that I only made five shots at today's match." Kise pouted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I made none." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, thanks…" Kise replied but we all know that Kuroko wasn't made for shots.

"It's ok Tetsu-kun, you were still great out there." Momoi quickly said and hugged him by the arm.

"I just wished I could have played today." Kurara said. Even though she was on the first string, she hasn't played in any games so far.

"It's alright. There's more to come in the future." Akashi consoled.

"Then how about you play with me? One on One." Aomine asked as Murasakibara threw a basketball at him.

"You're on." Kurara grinned and finished her popsicle before running to Aomine. The game felt like what it was when Kurara first joined but this time, Kurara was better. At one point when she had the ball, Aomine ran and blocked her way, but she threw the ball from her right hand, making it loop around Aomine's arm. Then she shuffled back, grabbed the ball before it touched the ground and attempted to shoot, but it failed. "Oh man. I thought I had it that time." Kurara grumbled.

"Whoa, where did you learn that trick?" Aomine asked.

"I made it." Kurara simply answered.

"Heh, you're getting better aren't you? Maybe not with the shots but still better." Aomine chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Please stop." Kurara cried out.

"Do you want me to carry you again Ku-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"She doesn't need that. She needs to learn how to shoot properly." Midorima argued as he seemed ready to teach Kurara.

"I could teach her how to shoot." Kuroko silently said.

"You can't even shoot yourself!" all the boys exclaimed and started laughing. Akashi and Momoi watched the group from afar and smiled.

"I've never seen the boys so happy. Kurara-chan's charm really brightens things up." Momoi said.

"Yes. She really is the pearl in the team. A really valuable player." Akashi smirked as he watched Kurara laughing with the other boys. Things couldn't get worse…Could it?

Three weeks later:

"Wow! This place is huge! And there's so many people here." Kurara exclaimed as she looked at the stadium. The team were here for their very first Winter Cup game.

"Well it is the Winter Cup." Midorima stated the facts as he shined his lucky item, a porcelain frog. They all soon got into the court and started warming up.

"Kurara." She turned and saw Akashi standing in front of her. "I thought this might be a good time for you to play in a real match." Everyone suddenly turned to him and gasped in shock.

"Akashi, you don't mean that…" Kise stuttered.

"What's the problem with that?" Akashi asked.

"I mean, I also want her to play but don't you think letting her play now is a little risky?" Midorima said.

"She's improved quite a bit. So I'm not worried." Akashi answered.

"Akashi-kun, I really appreciate the offer, but I'm not sure if I can help here. I mean, comparing to you guys I'm still below standards." Kurara said. Then she felt a hand rest on her head.

"It's alright. I know you'll do good out there." Akashi smiled and patted her head. Kurara couldn't help but be shocked, that was the first time he smiled so calmly. It gave her courage.

"Alright, I'll do it." Kurara said in a determined voice.

"Right then, let's show these losers who's the real champions here." Aomine cracked his knuckles as he, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kurara entered the court.

"Look, they're so weak, they had to bring in a girl." One of their opponents commented while the others snickered at his remark.

"Don't listen to them, Ku-chan." Murasakibara said and Kurara nodded. The whistle blew and the game began. Everything was going well as the boys scored more and more points. Kurara also did her best but only managed to pass to the boys. During the time out, one of the boys from the opponent team came up to them.

"Hey, you're Akashi Seijuro right?" he asked and Akashi nodded. "When are you gonna get on court. Just switch with the girl and play already." He complained making Kurara look at the ground in shame.

"I'm captain of the team so I'll make the decision of who will play. Besides, it's my choice whether I want to play or not." Akashi answered. "Also don't call her 'girl', her name is Kurara. Remember that." The boy just ignored and walked away, giving Kurara a death glare.

"That boy's mean." Kuroko murmured. The game resumed and this time the opponents had a plan, one that might shake one's dream forever. The boy who approached them had the ball and he was about to pass the ball at his friend. Kuroko noticed that he was taking his time passing. The boy noticed Kurara standing behind his teammate, trying to block him from getting the ball.

"Shooting!" he cried out and shot the ball towards his friend with full strength. Then Akashi's eyes opened wide, realizing what was happening.

"Kurara! Get out of there!" he screamed. But before his voice reached her, the opponent quickly moved sideways, making the ball fly directly towards her. Kurara stared in fear and shock and before she knew it, the ball which was as hard as stone hit her stomach. Due to the hard impact, she slammed into a nearby wall.

"Kurara!" the team exclaimed as they rushed to her once the referee blew the whistle for a time out. Kurara was unconscious and had ragged breathing when they reached her.

"Kurara! Hey wake up!" Aomine screamed as he shook her, trying to get her to wake up. But she didn't respond, just kept a pained expression.

"Aomine! She's bleeding!" they soon realized that the back of her head was wet after Kuroko's cry, wet with blood.

"Someone get an ambulance now!" Midorima exclaimed as someone ran to call one.

"Kuraracchi…" Kise cried out as he knelt next to her. Soon the stretcher came and took her away. Then they heard a soft snicker and it came from those boys.

"You…JERKS!" Aomine started charging towards the opponents, attempting punch the lives out of them. He was held back by Murasakibara and Midorima.

"Stop it Aomine! You'll just make it worse." Midorima said. But Aomine wouldn't calm down. Akashi soon walked in front of them.

"Aomine, don't let this bother you. And you guys, you wanted me to play so I'll let you have a match with me. But just remember this, you hurt one of my teammates. I won't forgive you." Akashi warned, glaring at them with his blood red eyes. After an hour, the match ended with a serious loss for the opponents.

That day was the start of when they were called the Generation of Miracles.

**That's the end. Pls review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Meet

**Hey guys. Pls enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Finally meet**

The seirin team tried to take in all in. There was a girl in the generation of miracles.

"So what happened to her?" Kagami asked, only to be answered with dark faces of the guys.

"She disappeared." Momoi softly replied. A resounding gasp filled the court.

"What do you mean disappeared?!" Hyuuga exclaimed. Aomine started clenching his fists.

"Just like she said. Disppeared, gone!" he said annoyed. Kuroko knew he didn't want to remember this. Kurara was like a little sister to him.

"After the match, Kurara was still unconscious. A week later the school got a notice that she wasn't in the hospital anymore. There wasn't anyone recorded who took her away and the cameras were somehow not operating during that time. The police tried searching for her but no luck. In the end she was considered…dead." When Midorima uttered that last word, the place was dead silent. The seirin team refrained from asking anymore since Momoi looked like she would burst out crying any second and Aomine would knock the lights out of them if they asked anymore. But they were still curious about this girl.

A week later:

"Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun." WHACK!

"Gyah! What the heck! Who?!" Kagami shot up from the sudden pain from his head and looked around the room for the source. Then he saw Kuroko standing in front of him with a rolled up book in his hands. "Damn it! It was you wasn't it! Why the heck did you do that?!" Kagami exclaimed while grabbing the collar of Kuroko's shirt.

"Class is starting." He calmly answered. Kagami still couldn't get used to his calmness. "Why are you suddenly so tired?"

"It's nothing." Kagami answered. He couldn't tell him that he was spending the night thinking about that girl. Why was she part of the miracles when she didn't have much experience or strength for a basketball player?

"Class, settle down." The teacher came in and said while everyone went to their seats. "Today we'll be having a new student. Please come in." The door slid open and a student came in, a girl. She looked about Kuroko's height, black hair which reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Kagami could hear all the guys falling for her and the girls chatting in jealousy. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hello. I'm Haruno Kurara. It's nice to meet you." She introduced in a cheerful voice, which made the guys instantly fall for her. Kagami was stunned._ Kurara? Could she… _Kagami turned behind and saw Kuroko's shocked face. _I knew it, but…Why is her surname Haruno? _What confused him even more is that she doesn't seem to notice Kuroko.

"You can sit over there." The teacher pointed to the middle of the classroom. She walked towards the empty seat and soon all the boys started flirting with her, she just kept a bright smile. Throughout the lesson, Kuroko kept looking at Kurara, wondering what's wrong with her. When break came, Kuroko tried to get to her but she was swarmed with those irritating boys, it took ten minutes before they left her alone.

"Kurara!" Kuroko exclaimed for her in the hallway. She turned towards us, looking at us with clear eyes.

"Ah, you're…Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun right?" she greeted. Kagami was confused. She didn't act like one who saw her friend for the first time in years, in fact it looked like she didn't remember him. "Is there something you need?" she kindly asked.

"Why…" Kuroko mumbled. "Where have you been these years?!" he exclaimed, attracting some students. Kurara just blinked in confusion. "Do you know how worried everyone was when you were gone?!"

"Uh…What are you saying?" she asked, making Kuroko more shocked.

"After that basketball game, don't you remember?" he asked.

"I think you have the wrong person." That sentence seemed to make time stop for Kuroko. Just then a girl called her over from the other side of the hallway. "I'll see you later." She said before waving a hand and running towards the girls.

"Hey, Kuroko…" Kagami shook his shoulder to bring him back from his daze. Kagami took a peek at his face, his eyes were filled with terror.

After school:

"EEEEHHHH?! SATO KURARA IS IN THIS SCHOOL?!" Riko exclaimed, filling the whole basketball court. All the guys' faces cringed as their ears ringed in pain.

"Calm down coach! Besides, he said she only looked like her and had the same name. That doesn't mean they're the same person." Hyuga muttered, trying to get his hearing back.

"But still…look at him!" Riko pointed to Kuroko who was on the bench, deep in thought. "That's proof enough she's her."

"Who's 'her'?"

"GYAH!" Riko screamed and fell to the ground after that sudden soft voice that said from her ear. Everyone turned and saw a girl with short black hair before them, Haruno Kurara. "You…You…"

"Oh yeah, I'm Haruno Kurara. I just transferred here." She said with a bright smile, making all the guys blush. At first Riko thought it was because of her smile, but then she saw them looking at her fairly large breasts. Tick marks formed on her forehead.

"Have dignity you all!" she exclaimed and smacked them all behind the head with a large paper fan.

"I guess what they say is true. The basketball team is the most exciting." Kurara smiled. Then something grabbed her sock. She looked down and saw a little Alaskan malamute puppy by her foot wearing a small basketball uniform. "How cute!" Kurara said and crouched down to pet its head.

"So uhm, what brings you here?" Hyuga asked.

"Oh yeah." She remembered and stood up, dusting the dust off her skirt. "I'm here to join the basketball team."

"EEEEHHHH!" everyone exclaimed in shock while Kurara just gave a calm smile.

"Wha…What did you just say?" Izuki asked. Kurara frowned a little then raised her hands to her mouth as if she was about to shout. "Ah you don't have to do that." He quickly stopped her.

"I may not be the best like you all, but I still have some experience." She said. Riko wasn't too sure as they've never let a girl in.

"I don't mind." Everyone turned to Kagami. "I'll also take her on. One-on-one." Everyone stared at him in shock. Kuroko wasn't surprised. It'll just be like when Kurara challenged Aomine back in Teiko.

"I don't mind. Let me get changed first. The changing room's there right?" Kurara said. Riko nodded and she left the room.

"Kagami are you crazy?! Don't you remember what Momoi and the others said? She wasn't able to beat Aomine and he wasn't as crazy as he is now." Riko scolded.

"I just wanted to see how good she is."Kagami said.

"I agree." Everyone now looked at Kuroko. "I also want to see how much stronger she gotten." By then, Kurara came out wearing the school's pe uniform.

"Let's get started then." Kurara said and the two went to the middle of the court. Kagami had the ball and started dribbling towards his goal. But, a sudden wind swept past him and the ball disappeared from his grasp.

"What?!" Kagami cried out and looked behind. Kurara was calmly bouncing the ball in her hands. What was more amazing was that she was still at the same position from the start. Everyone especially Kuroko was froze in shock while Kurara ran towards her goal. _What kind of speed is this?! _Kagami thought to himself as he tried to catch up with her. As soon as he did, he blocked her way using his height as an advantage. He then saw a small smirk on her face. She flipped the ball and it looped around his waist. Before he could process the strange move, Kurara moved back and the ball seemed to be following her. At a distance from Kagami, she stopped, grabbed the ball and tossed it into the hoop. It went in. Everyone was amazed, not only was she able to confuse Kagami but able to shoot at such a far distance. She was almost as good as Midorima.

"Yes! Score three!" she cheered softly. "I'm ready when you are, Kagami-kun." She tossed the ball to Kagami.

"Heh, I like the sound of that." He smirked and the game continued. The game ended with a tie and both players were panting hard.

"You worked hard." Kurara looked up to see Riko and Kiyoshi standing before her. Riko then stretched her hand towards her. "Welcome to the team."

At night, fast food shop:

"EEEHHH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"The hell! Do people always have to scream when we say this?!" Kagami groaned, his ears trying to heal from a second set of screaming. He and Kuroko were having dinner with Kise, Aomine and Momoi and they told them about Kurara.

"Then what do you expect us to do?!" Aomine complained.

"We aren't even certain if she really is her." Kagami said, biting into his fifth burger.

"No. It's definitely her." They all turned to Kuroko. "She used that move on Kagami."

"That move? You mean the one that she loops the ball as a form of confusion?" Momoi asked with a nod from Kuroko.

"What's that got to do with Kurara?" Kagami asked.

"As far as we know it, Kurara is the only one able to use it. She must have really improved if she was able to score a three pointer." Kise explained.

"But amnesia…That's just cruel." Momoi murmured. The rest also felt the same as her, they never seen Kurara for such a long time and she just forgets them like that. The silence broke with a loud gasp from Kise. "What's wrong?" Momoi asked.

"That…That's…" he pointed in front and when they looked towards that direction, they saw a familiar figure.

"Kurara!" they all exclaimed. As she exited the shop, the miracles ran after her.

"Kurara, wait!" Momoi cried out. She then turned around, showing those clear dark eyes. When she saw Kuroko and Kagami her eyes lit up.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun. What are you guys doing here?" she said in her usual cheerful voice. Momoi looked like she was almost in the verge of tears.

"Kurara…It's really you." She quietly said.

"Uh…yeah. I guess." She answered, quite confused.

"So she really doesn't know us." Aomine muttered. Momoi then came up to her and took her hands.

"I know you may not know us but we were real good friends before, back in Teiko." Momoi said, hoping to get her to remember something.

"Uh, I think you got the wrong person. This is my first time in Japan." She said, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Wha…What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"I transferred from America." Kurara answered. _America?!_ "So I think you got me mixed up with someone else." She slowly let go of Momoi's hands. "Anyway, I'll see you next week Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun. Oh it was nice to meet you three too." Kurara then left, still having a smile as if nothing happened.

"Kurara…" Momoi cried.

"Tsk, if I see those bastards again, they're gonna pay big time." Aomine muttered in annoyance.

"I highly doubt you'll see them since you already beat them up after Kurara disappeared." Kise sighed.

"But now we know where she has been all this time." Kuroko stated.

"Yeah, but still, how the hell did she get there and who's been messing with her mind?" Aomine remarked. Those four just stood there, wondering what had happened to their friend.

**Hope you guys liked it. Pls support.**


End file.
